


A Promise to Keep Forever

by myblueworld



Series: A Life to Live Together [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: It's the day where David and Joe are getting married.Both of them start questioning the decision.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kolarov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolarov/gifts).



> I'd like to make this one as a gift for Nina. Thank you so much for reading my works, and leaving your comment. It really means a lot.  
> I know that you really like David and Joe as a pairing, so I hope you like this one :)

Joe lets Vinnie fix the cuff links while he is trying to breathe normally. It’s strange. He knows that he’s nervous. And it’s not like he’s never been nervous before. He gets nervous before important games. He gets nervous when things start to get wrong.

But this is a very different kind of nervous. It’s like he can’t stand still but his knees are too weak to walk around. It’s like his heart is beating too fast, and a tornado is spinning inside of him.

“There you go,” Vinnie says. He smiles a little as he brushes invisible dust on Joe’s suit. “Looking really good for a really good day.”

Joe grabs Vinnie’s hand, and holds it tight.

“Vinnie…” he says. His trembling voice is low as he stares at Vinnie, looking for some assurance. “What if…” his throat feels dry and he can feel sweat forming on his back. “What if this is… a mistake?”

He says the last word so low, ridiculously believe that if he said it too loud it would become reality.

Vinnie raises his brows, but then his face goes back to a calm one. The kind of face that he has when he talks to the press, convincing them about how the team is doing.

“Why would you think it’s a mistake?”

Joe shakes his head in desperation. He rubs his face with both hands. He covers half of his face with his hands and looks at Vinnie.

“Do you think marrying David is a mistake?”

“No no no!” Joe shakes his head. “I… I mean…”. He stops. He stares at the tip of his black shoes. He takes a deep breath, and runs his hand over his head as he looks back at Vinnie.

“What if David thinks, that marrying me is a mistake?”

Vinnie’s lips curl up a little into a knowing, comforting smile. He pats Joe’s shoulder.

“If he thought it would be a mistake, he must have had realized it since a long time ago. He would have said no when you asked him to marry you.”

Joe can still feel sweat trickling on his back, but what Vinnie said makes him a little better. He grabs the sides of Vinnie’s shoulders, trying to steady himself.

“Really? Are you sure?”

Vinnie nods. He clasps a hand on Joe’s shoulder. “Yes, I am. I’ve been your teammates for years, right? I’ve seen the two of you grow together, not just as yourself, but as a couple.”

“So… You really don’t think that David would think that this is all a mistake, do you?”

Vinnie’s smile gets a bit wider as he shakes his head. “No, Joe. I don’t think that he would find marrying you is a mistake. I don’t think it’s a mistake at all. I think this is the best decision that the two of you have ever made.”

The look in Vinnie’s eyes and the way he talks are just so full of certainty; Joe starts to believe him. And after all, Vinnie is his captain, right? Of all the people in this world, Vinnie is one of the people that Joe will always believe in.

“Okay…” Joe says, slowly runs his hands over his face again. He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. “Okay,” he says again, this time with a much steadier voice.

The creaking sound of the door being opened makes both of them turn their head. Villa peeks his head in.

“Hey,” he flashes a smile at them. “Can I come in?”

“Sure.” Joe returns the smile as Vinnie nods at Villa. Villa walks in and stands a few steps away from Joe.

“Can I have a word with the groom?”

“Sure,” Vinnie smiles. He pats Joe’s shoulder once again. “I’ll be waiting outside, okay Joe?”

He gives Joe a hug before walking out of the room. Joe watches Vinnie closes the door, and turns a little when Villa clears his throat.

“So.” Villa looks at him. “Today is the day, yes?”

“Yes,” Joe nods. He tries to hold his gaze at Villa, even though some silly nervousness starts creeping in his vein. He knows that still being jealous at Villa is stupidly ridiculous. David loves Joe. David chooses him. Still, that strange feeling is still there. Like that small grey cloud on a bright sunny summer day.

Villa says nothing for a while, just staring at Joe. His face almost looks expressionless, like he is looking at a painting without really thinking about what it is being portrayed in the painting. But somehow, Joe still feels like he is being judged. Like Villa is still wondering whether Joe is good enough.

“You know what?” Villa finally speaks. He slides his hands into his pocket. “I’ve known Silva for a long long time. He’s been more like a brother to me rather than just a teammate.”

“Uh. Yeah. Yes. I know that.” Joe nods carefully.

“Silva might seem to be… you know…” Villa takes out a hand to moves it vaguely. “A little…playful? Like… he keeps on teasing…and flirting?” Villa’s eyes wince a little, like he’s not really sure that he’s using the right words.

“Uhm. Well…” Joe gulps. He tries to say something to that but his mind just goes blank.

Villa doesn’t seem to want Joe to say anything yet, as he continues.

“But you know what? It’s actually, because he tries to protect himself, you know? He doesn’t want to get hurt. So he... plays around… So people can’t play him? Does that make sense?”

Joe hums as he nods. He doesn’t really understand what Villa means, but at the same time, he gets what Villa is trying to say.

Then to his surprise, there is a small smile starts to show up on Villa’s face.

“But with you,. Joe. He’s… He’s different.”

Joe’s lips parted a little.

“He doesn’t play a game. He believes in you. He trusts you.”

Something swells inside Joe with warmth, as his chest suddenly feels so light. Suddenly all that Vinnie just told him, that this is the best decision, it becomes much more believable now.

“Oh,” Joe says. “Thank you.”

He feels like he needs to say something more than that. But he doesn’t know what to say. So he looks right at Villa’s eyes again, and says it as sincere as possible.

“Thank you, Villa.”

Villa’s smile gets a bit wider as his eyes light up.

“So. Don’t waste it, okay? He trusts you. Don’t disappoint him.”

“I won’t. I promise I won’t.” Joe says again, this time with more confidence. Because he knows for sure that he will not let himself disappoint David.

Villa grasps Joe’s shoulder, and squeezes it a little.

“Good,” he says, as he nods. “Good.”

Then his smile turns into a smirk, with a glint in his eyes. “And don’t disappoint _me_. And _the others_. Okay?”

Joe gulps. Villa says it almost cheerfully. But Joe knows what is behind those words. What will wait for him if he ever dare to disappoint Villa. And _the others_.

He quickly shakes his head. “No. I won’t.”

Villa chuckles. “Great. I believe you.”

He pulls Joe for a hug. As he pats Joe’s back, he whispers “But…Just don’t, okay?”

When Villa pulls away, he grins at Joe. “I’ll see you very soon. Okay?”

“Uh. Yes. Soon,” Joe says, smiling awkwardly.

Villa turns around, and whistles as he walks to the door.

As the door closes, Joe lets out his breath that he doesn’t realize that he’s been holding. He runs his hand over his head again.

A knock on the door is followed with the door being opened, Vinnie’s head peeking in.

“Joe?” Vinnie calls him. “Are you ready?”

Joe turns his head a little to the window. He looks at his reflection on the glass. The image of David, smiling brilliantly at him, hand brushing his hair away from his eyes cross Joe’s mind. He smiles, knowing for sure that this is indeed, the best decision ever.

He fixes his suit as he turns his head again at Vinnie.

“Yes.” He says. “I’m ready.”

 

[*]

“Where is Villa?”

Juan only gestures a little at the door, then goes back fixing David’s tie.

“Probably he went out to make a phone call. He told me he needs to talk to someone.”

“Oh,” David nods. “Okay.”

After he finished with David’s tie, Juan gently pats the sides of David’s shoulders.

“There. You’re ready now for the day.”

David bows his head down a little, then he turns his head to look at their reflections on the mirror.

“Nervous?”

David sighs as he pushes his hair away from his eyes.

“Hey, David.” Juan squeezes David’s shoulder. “Ready?”

David looks at Juan. His voice is a bit shaky when he asks him.

“Juan, what if he leaves me? What if I fail to make him happy?”

Juan curls up a small smile. “David, he was the one who kissed you first, right?”

The memory of a night in Vegas flashes in his mind, and makes David smile unconsciously.

“Yeah.”

“And he was the one who asked you to move in with him.”

David nods.

“And…” Juan pauses, and squeezes his shoulder again gently. “He was the one who asked you to marry him.”

David doesn’t say anything, but the smile on his lips is already enough as an answer.

“He wouldn’t have done any of that, if you hadn’t been the one that makes him happy,” Juan says, full with certainty.

“Do you really think so?”

Juan’s smile is a reassuring one. “I know so.”

The knocking on the door makes them look at the door.

“Come in!” David calls in.

James opens the door, peeking in a little and smiles at them before he walks in.

“James!”

“Hello, James.” Juan nods at James. “Do you want to talk to David?”

“Indeed, yes.” James slides his hands into his pocket. “If I am allowed too?”

“Of course,” Juan turns to face David again. “I’ll get Villa, okay?”

“Yeah. Thank Juan.”

Juan waves a little at them before leaving the room.

James walks closer to David, and pulls him into a hug. David hugs him back, somehow feeling a little calmer with James’ presence.

James pulls away from him. He holds David’s shoulder with both hands, and looks at David.

“The day is finally here, eh?” His greenish eyes are also smiling along his lips.

David nods as he returns the smile. “Yes. Finally.”

James takes his hands away from David, and slides them back into his pocket. His eyes don’t fall off from David’s.

“You know, knowing Joe for quite a long time, I almost can’t believe that this day will finally come. But I am really glad that it’s you.”

David lets out a little laugh. “Oh, me too, James.”

James chuckles. “No. I mean, you know Joe, right? He’s always been that kind of happy-go-lucky person.”

David nods. “Yes, he is.” In fact, it is one of the first things that made him gravitate towards Joe. The way Joe can always smile no matter what is being thrown at him.

“He’s such a fun guy. But sometimes, I’m worried that he… might forget that life is not only about having fun.”

“Oh?” David tilts his head a little to the left.

“But then he met you,” James pauses. There is something deep in the way he looks at David, like he is going to say something important. Like he needs David to believe him.

“He met you, and it’s like, he finally finds a home to settle down.”

David’s brows shoot up, and there is a nice kind of thrill running in his vein.

James is curling up a smile now as he holds his gaze at David. “Joe used to be like a ship in the middle of the ocean, drifting without really knowing where to go. And when you walked into his life, he started changing. It’s like you are his lighthouse, giving him a sense of comfort and direction.”

There is something funny pulling inside David, and it’s like suddenly his chest is filled with warm light air. He gives James a soft smile as he reaches out to hold James’ arm, and squeezes it.

“Thank you, James.”

“I am so happy for both of you. You two are good, perfect for each other.” James leans to give David another warm hug. “Take care of him, will you?”

As David pulls away, he smiles at James. “I will, James. I will.”

“Silvita?”

Villa’s calling David as he opens the door. David and James both looking at him.

“It’s time. Are you ready?”

David turns his neck to look at his reflection on the mirror. Flashes of Joe, laughing and pulling him into a warm and comforting hug makes David smile. He turns around to look at Villa.

“Yes,” he says. David takes a deep breath, and slowly lets it out. “I am ready.”

 

[*]

 

“Why you guys decide it’s you that should walk the aisle first?”

Joe shrugs his shoulder a little. “Because I’m taller.”

Vinnie raises his eyebrows, and chuckles. “Really?”

“Yeah. David did some research and he said that we can either walk together, or we can choose whoever walks first in an arbitrary way. And he said since I am taller I should go first.”

Vinnie shakes his head, looking amused.

“Hey, it’s my wedding. Can you at least not making fun of me on this day? Man, don’t make me regret choosing you as my best man, Vinnie.”

“Okay…Okay…” Vinnie says, but the amused smile lingers on his lips.

Joe is about to say something else, but the music starts, and suddenly a thrill rushes in his vein.

“C’mon,” Vinnie elbows him a little. Joe straightens his back, and starts walking. It’s weird. Trying to walk slowly when he usually makes his way in wide steps. But he doesn’t have a chance to think about it too much, as before he knows it, he already reaches the end of the aisle. Vinnie pats his back and whispers his congratulation. As Vinnie makes his way to where he stands, Joe turns around. He prepares himself. But a few second later, he gasps.

David, _his_ David, starts walking down with Villa on his side. He’s not even thinking when he starts smiling at David. _His_ David. Joe can see David smiles back at him, and suddenly everything else disappears, into some colorful swirling background. The only thing that real is only David, with that beautiful eyes, that bright smile. Joe’s hand flies to his mouth, and he has to shake his head a little, feeling a bit lightheaded with all the emotion that suddenly just fills him inside. As David getting closer, Joe can feel how something warm dangerously starts seeping at the corners of his eyes. But at the moment, he can’t make himself to care. Not when David is smiling at him like that, like he is seeing something wonderful. David stops, just a step away from him.

Joe reaches out for him, and when David takes his hand and holds it, Joe knows that nothing can be more perfect than this. Than having each other.

“Together?” he asks David, voice trembling with emotions.

 

[*]

“Who chose the song?”

“Me, of course.” David says, matter-of-factly. “Can’t let Joe choose something that will ruin the whole theme of the wedding.”

Villa lets out an amused laugh. “Did he suggest any song, though?” he asks curiously.

David frowns a little. “Yeah,” he says. “He wants _Wonderwall_.”

Villa’s eyes widened before he laughs again.

“He says something about honoring Noel…”

“Or maybe, he just wants to sing along with the song,” Villa grins. “He once sang it on TV, right?”

“Yeah. I guess that’s the real reason,” David agrees.

Then the music starts to play, and David can feel his feet suddenly freeze. His heart starts beating faster. Next to him, Villa holds his arm, and squeezes it. David tries to breath normally, waiting.

It doesn’t take long before Juan gives them the signal to walk.

David takes another deep breath, and lets it out. He starts walking out from the small room where he has been waiting, Villa next to him. Then he turns left to the aisle. Joe is there, at the end of the aisle. Waiting for him. Once their eyes locked each other, a bright smile spreads on Joe’s face. David doesn’t realize that he is smiling too. He can only think of Joe’s smile, of Joe holding him, of being together with Joe. He feels like he is walking on the clouds as he makes his way closer to the end of the aisle. Joe covers his mouth, and shakes his head a little, like he’s still can’t believe that this is really happening. David sees the tears start forming at the corner of Joe’s eyes, and it makes him wants to cry and laugh and dance and tell the world how happy he is. How his life can’t be more perfect than this.

He stops only a step away from Joe. Then Joe reaches out his hand.

“Together?” Joe asks him softly.

David takes his hand, and holds it. Their fingers perfectly filling the spaces between them. He nods, and smiles at Joe when he answers him

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I always feel like Angels by The XX will somehow will be a perfect wedding song for this pairing.  
> 2\. Joe indeed, once sang Wonderwall when he was being interviewed in a TV show.


End file.
